The Way We Were
by Scarlet182
Summary: Sometimes what breaks you apart is the one that can put you back together.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic, except the ones that you don't recognize. Disney and Alliance Atlantis and so forth own them all. Just for the record, Jamie is in the same grade as the rest of the group in this one. Please review!!! 

**__**

The Way We Were

__

10 years ago…

There was a surprise party at the station for Brooke, and everyone was invited --- the Laniers, Brooke's friends, and even Caitie. Caitie was hesitant to come, but due to Val's constant pleading, she decided to go. After all, Brooke was like a sister to her as much as Val was. She's her "Auntie Caitie." Caitie admitted to herself that it was fun despite being surrounded by people she barely even knew. She saw Tyler and Val in the corner of the room, cuddling and quietly talking to each other. Hank was dancing, if you can call it dancing, in the middle of the room. She didn't see Jamie. With nothing else to do, she went to look for her partner in crime.

"Jamie?" she called out as she headed to the common room. "Are you in there?"

Jamie was watching the news while sitting on the couch.

"In other news, Jeremy Van Halen has escaped from the county jail," said one of the reporters. "There is a crisis going on at the police station with the fact that a serious offender is on the loose. Details on the case when we return…"

Jamie turned off the TV when he saw Caitie coming in.

"Hey there!" greeted Jamie.

"What were you watching?" 

"Just the local news. No big deal."

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure…what do I get in return?"

"It's either you do me a favor or you don't," Caitie told him. "But if you promise to be good, I'll give you a kiss."

Jamie smiled.

"So what's the big favor?"

"I need a ride home. I mean, I don't need it, but it would be easier since it's already late."

"No problem," Jamie said as she gave her another smile. "Just don't forget about your offer."

A few minutes later, the party ended and everyone went home except for Val, Tyler, Jamie, and Hank, who were still on duty. Caitie was still in the station as well.

"Guys, I'm going to give Caitie a ride since we obviously don't have anymore in coming calls," said Jamie.

Just then, the alarm went off. Jamie turned towards Caitie with an apologetic look.

"I guess I spoke too soon," he told her. "Somebody out there needs me, and I have to go. Can you handle going home by yourself just this once?"

"Jamie, I can take care of myself," Caitie assured him.

Jamie took off before stopping at the touch of Caitie's hand. When he turned around, he was met by a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Just in case I don't see you anymore," Caitie told him.

Jamie smiled and left. _'She gave me kiss in case she doesn't see me anymore for tonight? She must really like me.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four just finished administering a few people who were at a car accident. They were on their way back to the station when they got another call.

"This is 156, please respond," Hank said.

"We have two emergencies on the line. One is at Park View Lane. There is no detail yet on what the emergency is about, but the person who called was really terrified. The other one is a four-way crash at Hungerford Drive. It was reported that many are critically injured."

Tyler, Val, and Jamie said that they should take the one on Park View Lane.

"It's closer here," said Val.

"It might be serious case," added Jamie.

"And the paramedics should be at the crash site," said Tyler, who was on the wheel.

"I'm the senior EMT, and I make the decisions," said Hank. "We'll go on the crash site since we know what we're dealing with. I'm making this decision out of the EMT manual."

"But there are exceptions to every rule Hank," argued Tyler. "You know that."

Hank refused to listen.

"This is 156. We're heading to the crash site. We'll go the other site as soon as possible."

Hank looked at Tyler with a stern look.

"Tyler, remember that we have to go to Park View Lane later on," Hank told him in a commanding tone. "What are you waiting for? Step on it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a full thirty minutes, the senior paramedics dismissed the squad. No one died, but 8 were critically injured, and 3 had minor injuries. Once again, the squad headed back to the station at almost eleven o'clock, but they got another call.

"This is 156. What's the emergency?" 

"We still need you at Park View Lane. It was reported that there is a seriously injured teen. There is a possibility of rape and stabbing. We need you there immediately."

"Oh s***!" Tyler cried out. "I totally forgot."

"Let's go!" Hank yelled at him with disappointment in his face. "And step on it! We don't have a f****** time to waste."

Tyler cursed himself before heading to the site as quickly as he possibly could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got there, they immediately hurried at the scene. Bunches of people were surrounding a certain individual.

"Get out of the way!" Jamie told them as he came face to face with the victim. "Oh my God!"

Jamie almost fell back as Hank tried to steady him.

"What's the matter?" asked Val.

"NO!" Jamie cried out loud in a bloody scream. "NO!"

Val followed his gaze and saw her best friend lying in a pool of blood. Her once black dress has turned only the color of burgundy. Val fainted on Tyler's arms. Both Hank and Tyler had an equally surprised look on their faces. Tyler laid Val on the corner as he tried to wake her up. Hank and Jamie attended to Caitie, and Jamie tried to hold his composure. _'How can I hold my composure when Caitie is dying? Don't even say it, Waite. What happened? Her dress is torn up…her arms are cut…she was stabbed several times…this is not real…this can't be happening…not to him…not to Caitie.' _Hank checked her pulse, while Jamie looked at him hopefully. 

"What is it Hank?" asked Jamie expectantly. "Is she still alive? She's still alive, right? I mean, this is Caitie. Caitie never gives up."

By now, Jamie was crying his eyes out as he held Caitie's limp body.

"She's still hanging on, but we might lose her," Hank said as tears started to form in his eyes as well. "I'm calling the hospital."

Standing with the crowd, Val descended to the ground beside Caitie as she joined Jamie in his grief. Tyler held her close, but Val was still shaking. Moments later, the ambulance from the hospital arrived and took Caitie quickly to the hospital. The squad was also present there. The police arrived seconds later just as a couple of FBI agents emerged from Caitie's room, followed by a doctor.

"What did you find?" asked Detective Jack McAllen, who was the head of the case, to one of the police officers.

"We talked to the people around the neighborhood, and one child who happened to look out the window said that he saw a strange man at the scene wearing an orange uniform."

"Anything else?"

"We found this," said another officer as he held up a knife which was sealed in a plastic container. "It was found a mile from the crime scene."

McAllen whispered something to his accomplice and sent him off with the evidence. He then headed to the group of friends seated outside Caitie's room.

"Do any of you happen to be Jamie?" he asked.

"I'm Jamie," Jamie said as he stood up.

"Caitie is in a very grave state at the moment," said the doctor. 

"But she did recognize the person who did this to her," followed the detective. "We have an idea of who's behind all of this, but we need you to confirm. She couldn't barely say the words correctly, but she mentioned something with Jamie and TV."

"Well, I was watching it earlier," Jamie told them. "I was in the common room at the station when she came in, and I turned it off."

"Do you remember who was on the TV at that very moment?"

"It was just a local news about how that Jeremy Van Halen guy escaped and he…"

For the first time, everything Jamie had stated had sunk in to his brain, and he looked up at the agent to see what he was thinking is not true.

"He can't be the one…No…Please don't tell me…I can't."

"I'm sorry son, but all the evidence points out to him. We already sent dispatches within a 200 mile radius from this town and put them on alert."

"How is she?" asked Val the doctor.

"She's just slipped into a coma. Usually, the recovery rate of this type of event is really high, but she was badly wounded. I'm afraid to say that she won't make it, but right now all we can do is hope."

Val turned to stunned Tyler for comfort, while Jamie fell on the chair opposite her and broke down in tears. Hank stood in the middle of the hallway as he watched his team collapse one by one. The group returned to the station and spent some time at the living room. No one spoke up.

"I called Alex," Hank said. "He's coming over."

"What for?" said Jamie angrily. "What does he care?"

"He cares about us and what happened," Hank told him. "He knew Caitie, but right now we're the ones who need help. I mean, look at us."

"It's all my fault," Val said. "I shouldn't have forced her to come. This never would have happened."

"Val, it's not your fault," Tyler said as his guilt got the better of him. "If I didn't forget about the call, then Caitie would have had a better chance of survival right now. I could have driven faster. I was irresponsible. It's all my fault."

"Shut up, Tyler!" Jamie told her. "If anyone's to blame, then it should be me. I should have given her a ride home. I saw the news. I knew it wasn't safe to walk home alone, especially at night. If I had just ditched this stupid squad, then none of this would have happened."

"Stop blaming yourselves!" Hank yelled at them. "You're all dwelling in the ifs and thens. We hold no control over this incident."

"Of course we didn't," said Jamie, who was now upset and getting up on Hank's face. "You were the one who made f****** call. We wanted to go to the other one, but you had to check out the car accident. Maybe this is all YOUR fault and not OURS!"

Hank looked down before facing Jamie.

"I wasn't the one who forgot," Hank passed the blame on Tyler.

"Now you're blaming me?" Tyler yelled. "Jamie was the one who knew about Van Halen and let her off on her own."

"Maybe you should put the blame on your girlfriend," said Jamie. "If she didn't force Caitie, then she would not have been here, and she would have been at her d*** house, laughing and being able to enjoy her life!

The blaming has now turned into an all-out war. Everyone was now blaming the other. At that instant, Alex came in the room.

"What is with all the yelling?" he asked them. "You're supposed to be a team. There's no use in blaming yourselves. None of this is your fault. Now I want all of you to be home this instant. You better come here tomorrow and be prepared. I want no more of this nonsense. You have to be professionals. Caitie might need you right now, but as you constantly pass the fault on each other, other people are dying out there and need your help."

Alex slammed the door shut. The four teens remained in perfect silence. No one spoke a word to the other as each was drowned in his or her own state of mind. They all appeared to be in their own little place, far away from each other. And as time would tell it, they remained that way for the longest time…

**************************************************

__

The present

A recent graduate in the field of oncology from the University of Florida, Hank Beecham was now working at Shands, which is a nearby hospital. After working hard and focusing on his work, it took Hank ten years to finish his studies. Now he was a full-pledge oncologist, finishing in the top five percent in his class. Returning home to his newly rented apartment, Hank checked his mail. What he found was something he had been avoiding for quite a long time now. 

"Hank Beecham, you have been invited to join us in the 10-year reunion of the Kingsport High School class of 2002. It will be held in the gymnasium of the school. Dress appropriately. Blah blah blah."

Hank didn't bother in reading the rest of the invitation. He received one about five years ago, and the invitation went straight to his garbage can. Hank went upstairs to his place and sat on the couch with the invitation still in hand.

"Should I stay or should I go?" Hank sang to the old famed song. "Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble."

Hank shook the song off his head. It was right in a sense. There will be trouble. His senior year in high school was the worst year of his life. Graduation day was a relief, but he didn't leave in good terms with his closest friends, not even his best friend. They never even talked for much of the year after that incident. After ten years, the guilt of what could have been still haunted him. He didn't even see her after all the years. 

"Maybe it's time to let go," Hank whispered to himself. "I better start packing now and put in a leave. I wonder if Tyler's coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler Connell was sitting in his office while reviewing a patient's information. He was in his mid-to-late twenties. He has been a doctor of about three years at Saint James Hospital, one of the best and renowned neurosurgeon and neurologist in his field, despite his young age. He was a graduate at Oxford University. People still wondered why this rich American kid decided to study in England. The reasons still remained a mystery. 

"Mr. Connell," said his secretary. "You have a letter."

"Thank you, Emily," he said as he took the letter.

After not showing during the last reunion, Tyler was not expecting to get another invite to the event. It wasn't that he couldn't go to the event. It was because he didn't want to go. The past ten years had been hard enough. He didn't even have any connection to his old friends anymore. Not even his close friends. Not even his best friend. Not even his girlfriend. Tyler stood up and shut the door of his office before residing back to his seat.

"We never really did break up," Tyler said to himself. "We just drifted apart without saying a word."

He still remembered that night. The night that tore them apart. After all this time, he still didn't forgive himself. In his opinion, it was still his fault. The constant self-blaming led him into quitting the squad. He just couldn't deal with it. He even met with his school counselor and a psychologist to help him cope.

"I guess it's time to move on," he told himself. "I might as well visit her while I'm there."

Tyler put the invitation in his drawer as he resumed his work.

"Is Val going to come?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val graduated from the University of Chicago in cardiology. Although Chicago was a nice place, she decided to head to Ohio and work at the Cleveland Clinic, which was ranked as number one in cardiology and cardiac surgery. She was young and excellent in his job, making her one of the finest doctors in the field for years to come. Val lived in a town house on her own. She could afford a single home, but she found it useless, especially since she was alone. As she was heading home, a young girl caught up with her.

"Dr. Lanier!" 

"Shelly, what are you doing here? Is your dad all right?"

"My dad's fine. I just wanted to give you this."

The girl handed her a white envelope.

"Where did you get this?"

"The mailman said that your mailbox is broken, and he asked me to give you this."

"Well thank you," Val said as she searched something in her pocket. "And here's a candy for your efforts."

"Thank you," the girl smiled and ran back to her house.

Val went inside and sat on the couch. It had been a long day, but she didn't need any more complications. She eyed the invitation on her hand.

"Has it been this long?" she asked herself. 

It seemed only yesterday that she received the invitation from the previous reunion. She didn't bother to come. She was still in her studies then, but that wasn't the only reason. She wanted to stay away from Kingsport. That's probably why she went to Chicago after graduation. Going back to Kingsport would only return memories she had longed forgotten, until now anyway. 

"It was my fault," she said as her gaze landed on Caitie, a picture frame that she hasn't noticed for such a long time. "Are you going to be there?"

Despite the glamorous life that she leads, she herself probably needed someone to fix her heart as well. Val remembered graduation day. It was slightly raining. It probably reflected what was happening inside her. She had a share of friends, but her closest ones were the one she truly missed. They said no word to each other that day. No good byes. She still kept track of them without their knowledge. She knew that Hank was now in Florida. Tyler, the boyfriend she never even broke up with, was all the way in London. And Jamie, well, Jamie was far away.

"I'll go just to visit you," she said to the picture. "I just hope Jamie is handling this a lot better than I am." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie Waite lived in the heart of Los Angeles. He finished his studies at UCLA as an emergency physician. Being an EMT in his high school days, he decided to extend his knowledge on the job. After graduating, he worked at a local hospital for a while before becoming the medical director of the Los Angeles Emergency Medical Services Agency. He still kept in touch with his old mentor, Alex Freeman, who was the one who recommended him. Besides that, he was his only connection from anything related to Kingsport, Virginia.

"Jamie," said his secretary.

"What can I do for you, Hillary?" he asked. "Please have a seat."

"No need," she replied. "I'm just here to give you this letter."

"Thanks," he told him. "By the way, I expect all the inventories to be done by two o'clock this afternoon."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted him and smiled as she took off.

The girl reminded him of Brooke. The last time he heard, she became an EMT like her sister. Jamie opened the envelope and read its contents.

"Again?" Jamie said. "Why bother? It's not like I would miss anything."

Jamie put the envelope on his desk and went outside the building. He tried to be impartial, but the group of kids that he saw outside as they were cleaning the ambulance was his favorite. It might have been the fact that they reminded him of his old squad. In a way, they did resemble them. Kyle was the African-American leader of the team. He was like Hank. Jason was the all-american boy. He reminded him of Tyler. Anna was the blond cheery person that resembled Val. And last but not least was his troublemaker, Grant, whom he calls his young self. He looked on as they laughed, enjoying each other's company. To be honest, Jamie missed those times that they had lost. After what happened to her, they just grew apart for good, but after seeing his kids, he realized that maybe it was time to come back.

"Jamie?" asked Anna. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you guys going to be all right here while I'm away?"

"Sure. Dr. Laura is here. Why?"

"I'm going to a high school reunion."

"We'll be fine sir," said Kyle.

"I trust you," Jamie said. "And Grant, just make sure not to plant any pranks in my office when I return. I mean it, Sullivan. Did I make that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he saluted with a mischievous grim. "All's well and accounted for."

With that, Jamie returned to his office and packed up. He looked at the picture of his old friend, who was smiling at him, sitting on his desk.

"I'll be seeing you soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of the reunion has finally arrived, and one by one, the gymnasium was filled with old faces. Hank arrived a little bit early. He looked around, the familiar faces easing his nervousness. He felt a tap from behind.

"Long time no see," said the girl in front of him.

"Jasmine!" he said as he gave her a hug. "How are you? You look great."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm doing well. I'm a lawyer now."

"That's great. I'm a doctor now."

"Surprise surprise," she laughed. "What field?"

"Oncology."

"Ever the professional."

After a few more words, Hank and Jasmine parted, and Hank was once again alone. He continued to look around until he spotted one person whom he was looking for in particular.

"There you are," Hank whispered. "My best friend."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler came in the gymnasium and was automatically engulfed in the crowd. He received a few hellos as he made his way into the middle of the room. He was now thinking twice about coming. _'At least none of them are here.'_

"Tyler!" said an awfully cheery tone.

"Heather!" he cried as he faked enthusiasm.

Heather attempted to give him a hug, but Tyler quickly pretended to tie the laces of his shoe. She gave a disappointed sigh while Tyler gave a sigh of relief.

"How are you?" she asked.

"OK."

"Are you having fun?"

"Sure."

"Do you want to dance?"

"I can't hear you," he said to kid with her.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked a little louder this time.

"I didn't go to France," he told her. "But I live in England."

"That's not what I said," stated an irritated Heather. "What I said was DO YOU WANT TO DANCE!?!?! If you didn't hear that, I'll say it again. DO YOU WANT TO DANCE!?!?! "

"What's your problem?" Tyler said as he covered his ears. "I'm right beside you. Why are you yelling at me?"

"You said you couldn't hear…"

"I'm leaving," Tyler said. "You're crazy."

As Tyler left, he tried his hardest not to laugh. He knew it was mean, but he just didn't want to deal with her anymore. As he continued to walk away, the next person that came in the room made him stop. He loosened his tie a bit as he watched her.

"This is going to be interesting," he told himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val walked in the room, which was now half-filled with her old friends and classmates. She looked around to see if any of the people she didn't want to see were there already. To her relief, she didn't spot any of them. As she headed to the punch bowl, she noticed someone following her from the corner of her eye.

"Harmon!" she said she faced him.

"How are you, Valerie?" he asked.

"I'm good. You can call me Val."

"OK," he said. "What are you doing now?"

"I work in Cleveland as a cardiologist."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," Val told him.

"I'm working in the computer business. Bill Gates beware."

Val laughed. They talked for a few more minutes about nothing in particular before Harmon left. As she turned back towards the table to get some punch, the person she saw was the least she expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jamie headed to the punch bowl the minute he stepped in the gym. He figured that a drink will at least ease his uneasiness. As he looked up at the person in front of him, he thought twice about what he just did.

"Val," he said calmly. "It's good to see you."

"Same here," she replied as she looked away.

"I better go," Jamie said.

"Me too."

Once again, they parted ways. Jamie continued to walk as he still kept an eye on Val. As he was walking, he bumped into someone and dropped his drink on him.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said as he looked at the man in front of him. "Hank."

"Jamie," he said awkwardly. "I was just walking."

"Me too."

"I better dry up now."

"You should."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jamie continued to walk, once again keeping an eye on Hank.

"Watch where you're going?" said the man in front of him.

Jamie turned and saw another face he didn't want to see.

"Tyler," he said. "It's been a while."

"Jamie," Tyler said in an equally uneasy tone as he pointed somewhere. "I'm going over there."

"Didn't you just come from that direction?" Jamie asked.

"I did. I did."

Jamie watched as Tyler left. _'Three in a row the moment I arrive. That's just great. Now I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night avoiding them.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyler walked in the middle of the gym when a slow song came on. He turned around and looked at the spot where Jamie was but he couldn't find him anymore.

"I guess that's for the best."

He continued to walk when he saw someone who seemed equally lost in the middle of the dance floor. Trying to be polite, he asked the person to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Tyler asked her.

The moment she turned around, Tyler's only wish was to turn back time.

"Tyler?" Val asked. "Hi. Did you say something?"

"Um…I uh…Did you go to France?" 

"Um…no," she replied with a confused look.

"OK, just checking," he said as he headed for the men's restroom. "That was close."

As he entered the bathroom, Hank was on his way out.

"Hank!" he said a little too loudly. "What are you doing here?"

He then looked down at Hank's pants as Hank followed his gaze.

"It's not what you think," Hank said. "Somebody spilled some punch on me."

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded.

"I better stay inside until it dries up."

Tyler thought twice about going to the bathroom after Hank before he left once again. _'Maybe I should just leave.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val was on her way to the ladies' restroom. She knew that if she was going to avoid them, it was the only safe place to be. While she was walking, she saw another one of them come out of the bathroom.

"Hank," she said calmly. "How are you?"

Once again, like all the others, her gaze fell on his pants.

"It's not what you think," Hank said for the 13th time during the night. 

"It's OK to be excited," Val said.

"Somebody spilled punch on me!" whined Hank. "I guess I'll just stay inside."

Val actually smiled. It was the only smile that she had after meeting any of them. She returned on her steps and headed to the restroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should have worn black," Hank told himself. "But no. I had to wear brown."

Hank stayed in the room until the damp spot in his pants was almost invisible. While heading back to the gym, he heard someone scream for help. With his doctor instincts kicking in, he rushed to the location. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val heard the scream and went outside. The moment she heard someone yell help, she quickly dashed to the scene. When she got there, Jamie, Hank, and Tyler were already there to help. Without even thinking twice, she approached them.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It appears to be a heart attack," Tyler responded as he looked at her.

"I have some equipment in my car," Val told them. "I'll get them now."

Before she went to leave, Tyler caught up with her.

"I'll come with you."

"I have some emergency equipment in the car that I came in," Jamie said as he tossed Tyler the keys. "It's a black Honda."

With that, Tyler and Val ran outside.

"Jamie, could you keep him steady while I call 911?"

"Sure thing, captain," Jamie said.

Hank and Jamie started at each other for a moment before Hank left for the nearest pay phone. Jamie pondered on his words. He hasn't called Hank captain since their EMT days. Now that he thought about it, the way the four of them had just acted was as though they were still EMTs. 

"Back off, everyone," said Tyler as he came back with Val close behind.

Val, being the expert of the case, took the blood pressure of the victim as Jamie inserted the IV.

"BP 232 over 192. Pulse is 140. Respiration is 27."

Val administered something in the tube. She didn't recognize the person having the heart attack, but it felt like the day they attended to her dad.

"Val," Hank called her as he looked at the monitor. "It's starting arrhythmia."

"All right," she said as she turned to Tyler. "Give me the paddles."

Tyler willingly complied.

"Fifty," Val said.

"Fifty," assured Tyler.

"Clear!" she said as she administered the first shock.

The blood pressure started to decrease as Val administered the second shock. A moment later, the local EMTs arrived and took over the case. The four just looked on after what had just happened.

"I would like to thank you for helping out," said one of the EMTs as they left.

"Anytime," said Val.

There were a few cheers from the crowd. The four looked around and looked at each one eye to eye. That night they became a team. All worries and thoughts about seeing each other once again were lost. The party resumed while the four went back to their hotels.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val woke up early, not because of the light shining through the window, but because she wanted to. Last night wore her off, but she had a different agenda this morning. She was going to visit her. After what happened the night before, she finally decided that it was stupid to blame herself. She can't control what happens in her life. She quickly got up and got dressed before taking a walk. She passed the park and picked up few flowers. After a full fifteen minutes, she reached the local cemetery. Slowly, she headed towards her. Even though she hadn't seen her in ten years, she seemed to know her way around.

"Hey there!" she greeted her as she put down the flowers on top of her grave. "I've missed you. I'm sorry for being stubborn over the years. You must think that I forgot about you after not coming back for such a long time. I thought I did, but I knew you were with me. I'm really sorry."

Val cried at the thought of her best friend. Even though she convinced herself that she wasn't to blame, she still thought that she was partly responsible.

"It's not your fault," she heard a voice.

For a moment she thought it was Caitie. She turned around and saw Tyler.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think you know," he said as he handed her his handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said as she turned towards Caitie.

Tyler put down the flowers that he brought as well.

"I know you never liked me," he told her. "I guess the only thing we had in common was how much we cared for her. I never really told you, but you're one of the strongest person I know. I'm sorry."

Tyler stood up and looked at Val.

"What happened to us?" he asked.

Val was taken by surprise.

"Excuse me?"

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know."

"We never really talked since then."

"I know."

"Did you ever think about me?"

"Sometimes."

"We never broke up," Tyler said before following it with a small smile.

"Yea," Val said as she smiled at him in return. "Do you want to? We might as well since we won't see each other anymore after this."

"Actually, I was hoping if we could keep in touch," Tyler said as he looked down.

"See how things go," Val finished.

"I'd like to try," Tyler added. 

"I'd like that."

Hank approached the two.

"How's it going?" Hank asked.

"Good," Val said. 

"I'm fine," said Tyler.

Hank nodded and turned to Caitie. He put down a few roses on top of the others.

"I know what you're thinking," Hank said. "What does this overachiever want now?"

Hank laughed.

"You know what I missed the most about you? Your smart remarks. We were never in the same wavelength, but you have my respect. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Hank turned to Val and Tyler.

"So what have you two been up to?" he asked.

"I live in Cleveland right now," Val replied. "Cardiologist. I graduated from the University of Chicago."

"I'm a neurosurgeon and neurologist," Tyler informed him. "I live in London at the moment. I studied at Oxford."

"I've really missed you guys," Hank said. "I'm in Florida. Went to the university there. I'm a specialized oncologist."

"We've missed out on a lot."

The three turned to the voice behind them.

"Jamie," said Hank. "What brings you here?"

"Probably the same reason why you all are here."

Hank came over and gave him a hug.

"I missed you, man," said Hank.

"Same here," Jamie said.

One by one, Jamie hugged each of them.

"I missed all of you," he told them. "I have Alex's job now, only I live in Los Angeles."

"Really?" said Hank. "Who would have thought?"

"My job constantly reminds me of us," Jamie said. "The way we were."

They all became silent.

"And now we're back once again," said Jamie. "Good work last night."

"It was a good work, considering," said Tyler.

Val looked at Caitie's tomb, followed by the others.

"This was the reason we drifted apart," she said.

"And in the end, it's the reason we all got back together," added Hank.

They all looked at each other once again with content on their faces. It seems that they got what they came for. Tyler, Val, and Hank started to leave.

"Jamie, are you coming?" asked Hank.

"I think I'll stick around for a little while."

"It was nice seeing you again, Waite."

"You too, Beecham."

After the three left, Jamie knelt on one knee and set the single crimson rose on his hand on top of the other flowers.

"I don't know if you ever forgave me for leaving you," he said as his voice started to crack. "I just want to tell you that I loved you with all my heart. I never meant to leave. I thought it would be the answer to all my pain, but it only made it worse. I miss you so much."

By now he was crying.

"You knew, didn't you? When you kissed me, you said it was in case you don't see me anymore. You should have told me. You knew. I don't know when I'll be seeing you again. For what it's worth, thank you. They're the only ones I have left. What happened to you just broke each and every one of us, but it was because of you that we came together."

Jamie kissed his point and middle finger before placing it a top Caitie's grave.

"In time, things will eventually return to the way we were, and I'll be with you once again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Now that was long. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It had been in my mind for quite some time now. I'll be back in two weeks time! I'll see you then. ~ Scarlet182


End file.
